So Yi Jeong has a Secret
by radcliffe bass
Summary: So Yi Jeong has a secret, and Woo Bin's curiosity gets the better of him.


I do not own Boys Before Flowers or Hana Yori Dango. No copyright infringement intended. This is not betaed, all mistakes are mine. Pardon my grammar, as English is not my native language. Thank you for reading!

* * *

It all starts with a phone call. Song Woo Bin has to admit that So Yi Jeong receiving phone calls from girls isn't weird. It isn't weird at all with his best friend's Cassanova status, so it is quite normal. But then Yi Jeong has to smile that smile he usually reserves for someone named Cha Eun Jae.

Normally when Yi Jeong smiles like that, Woo Bin and the other F4 members will leave their maknae alone. However, what struck Woo Bin as weird is the fact that Woo Bin knows that Eun Jae's currently in the United States with her husband Il Woo on their honeymoon, therefore calling her brother-in-law will most probably not be on her list of priorities. Aside from that, when Woo Bin asked Yi Jeong who called, Yi Jeong just smiled at him and told Woo Bin that he has to leave.

Now, Yi Jeong leaving after receiving a call from a girl is quite normal. But then, Yi Jeong leaving with that smile reserved for Eun Jae makes Woo Bin really, really curious. And his curiosity often makes him do illogical things like, following Yi Jeong in secret.

So here he is, trying be as nondescript as possible in his plain tees and jeans, none of those designer clothes that makes him stand out (attending university in the US made him more practical), and waiting patiently behind a tree near the park bench Yi Jeong is sitting on, for whoever it is that the potter is waiting for.

So he waits.

And waits.

And waits some more.

And he starts to get antsy when it's been thirty minutes and no one has approached Yi Jeong at all (university taught him to be practicality, not patience). Woo Bin's actually impressed that Yi Jeong doesn't seem bothered at all. He's almost sure that Yi Jeong's date has stood him up and that makes him want to leave his hiding spot and comfort his best friend, but shouts of "Hyung!" and "Oppa!" makes him stop and resume his post behind the tree.

Woo Bin's eyes widen in surprise when he sees Yi Jeong crouch down and lets three giggling and laughing preschoolers topple him to the ground, and playfully tries to stand up, but only ends up on the ground again.

It isn't until he hears a familiar voice, chides the kids playfully, "What did teacher say about meeting Yi Jeong-sunbae today?", did the three kids stop and looks at Yi Jeong apologetically. Woo Bin's breath catches as he sees Yi Jeong directs 'that smile' to the owner of the voice, Chu Ga Eul.

And Woo Bin can't blame Yi Jeong because damn it! Ga Eul looks really pretty in her preschool teacher uniform, with two co-workers, surrounded by their charges, all greeting Yi Jeong shyly.

"Ga Eul-yang, didn't I tell you to drop the sunbae? It makes me feel old." Yi Jeong teases Ga Eul playfully as he stands up and brushes the dirt from his pants. Ga Eul's cheeks are a shade of delicate pink, but her eyes show determination when she responds with, "Then drop the yang from my name as well and we have a deal."

Woo Bin feels a sense of pride upon hearing Ga Eul answer Yi Jeong in a confident tone. No longer is she Jan Di's country bumpkin friend, but a fine and confident young woman. Woo Bin can't help but look at Yi Jeong, and Woo Bin feels himself smile as well when he sees Yi Jeong's smile turn wider, with his dimples showing and his gaze directed at Ga Eul turn softer, and Woo Bin can't help but think _'Damn, F4's Cassanova days are over!'_.

"You have yourself a deal," Yi Jeong replies, casually strolling towards Ga Eul, his right hand reaching out to remove a wayward lock of hair from her face, "Ga Eul."

Woo Bin almost shouts with Ga Eul's co-workers at how cute these two are acting (he's a romantic at heart, you can't blame him if he turns sappy when he sees love at work), but stops himself in time by placing a hand on his lips. Because he remembers that he is not supposed to be anywhere here.

Woo Bin shakes his head turns around to leave his friends behind, less they figure out that he's spying on them. It will not do to fuel Yi Jeong's ire - Yi Jeong's relentless when it comes to finding out secrets, and there's one he wants to keep for himself for now – or make Ga Eul feel embarrassed (his poor heart can't take more of Ga Eul's pretty blush).

For the first time in his life, Song Woo Bin doesn't mind that So Yi Jeong has a secret that he's keeping from him. Because it's a secret worth keeping, and he'll be helping them keep it (and pity those who tries to ruin it for them) until they are ready to announce it to the world.


End file.
